Cursed Coach
The Cursed Carriage is a stagecoach-like Unversed first fought as a boss in the Castle of Dreams, later appearing at the Mirage Arena. The Cursed Carriage's first appearance has been in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, where it serves as one of the first few bosses in Aqua's storyline. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Due to Lady Tremaine's great jealousy, this Unversed spawns and attacks Cinderella and the Grand Duke. This being a consequence of Cinderella's foot having been discovered to fit the glass slipper, the Grand Duke escapes the Cursed Carriage and manages to warn Aqua of its presence. The Keyblade Master rushes to Cinderella's rescue, Lady Tremaine and her two daughters meeting their demise as well; the trio is incinerated by one of the bombs the Unversed causes to rain down from the sky. Aqua then allows Cinderella to escape, fighting and defeating the Cursed Carriage while she does. Worlds Fought ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' File:Castle of Dreams KHBBS.png|Castle of Dreams File:Mirage Arena KHBBS.png|Mirage Arena Design The Cursed Carriage is a large Unversed that resembles a warped version of the pumpkin carriage from Cinderella. Its main body is a large, dark orange pumpkin with a wide, crooked mouth with thin, white lips and teeth. It has large, black markings on it that seem to be its eyes at first glance, but the Unversed's actual, red eyes are on the small, grey stem of the pumpkin. The pumpkin has two thorny, pale yellow tentacles on the sides of its body that are tipped with pale, yellow and blue flowers. Four black, thorny vines curl into large "wheels" underneath the pumpkin. Both the Cursed Carriage's false eyes and its actual eyes are set in sorrowful expressions and the Unversed emblem is displayed below its mouth. The Cursed Carriage's name is a clear reference to its warped appearance. Strategy The battle against the Cursed Carriage, as it is one of the earliest boss fights in the game, is designed to test the player's knowledge of Aqua's strengths and weaknesses. It is important to remember that Aqua favors magic over physical strength or speed. This means all abilities equipped to her should be magic-based for maximum damage. Aqua also will have access to Shotlocks, D-Links, and Command Styles, so be sure to use the extra power these special abilities grant wisely. At the start of the battle, immediately Lock-On and close the gap between Aqua and the Unversed boss by using a fast-paced, long-ranged attack such as Reflect Blitz, as this attack can hit three times in one use, able to deal a surprisingly great amount of damage. The player should then convert to a hit-and-run strategy as with most bosses, utilizing Aqua's magical prowess to conquer the boss instead of physical might (magic will also allow Aqua to stay slightly out of the boss's attack range, preventing most damage while still hitting the Unversed). The Cursed Carriage will attempt to escape Aqua by wheeling around the battlefield just out of attack range, so keep on it with a chain of Wheel Rolls. If the Cursed Carriage begins to leap around the battlefield, it will create shockwaves each time it lands. These shockwaves have a relatively short range, but they deal damage when coming into contact with Aqua, thus they should be dodged with Wheel Roll or even defended against with Reflect. If one chooses to use a well-timed Reflect, a counter technique can then be utilized as a combo to damage the boss, such as Revenge Blitz. After taking enough damage, the Cursed Carriage will be stunned, flipping onto its back and dropping much-needed HP balls amongst other small rewards. This is the time to utilize physical attacks, especially those given an extra boost in strength by Command Styles like Spellweaver. The player should use cautiion, however, as the Unversed will quickly gain its senses and begin flailing about wildly while shining in a dark aura in hopes of damaging Aqua. Stay out of attack range and dodge with Wheel Roll. As the Cursed Carriage's HP dwindles, it will open its large maw and attempt to suck Aqua in. This attack can be avoided if Aqua remains behind the Cursed Carriage, but if she is captured, rapidly tap to escape. Physical attacks can be used here if one is cautious. Should the Unversed boss being to spin around the battlefield, simply Wheel Roll to dodge. When the Cursed Carriage leviates above the ground, it will use its most deadly attack, one that consists of it shooting numerous bombs at Aqua. Chain several Wheel Rolls together to avoid the boss, and do not attempt any offensive maneuvers whatsoever. Should the Cursed Carriage spawn the lesser Thorn Bite Unversed to distract Aqua, avoid them and remain focused on the boss, as defeating the Thorn Bites is only optional and does not provide a worthwhile reward. So long as the player heals when necessary and utilizes all special powers granted by Command Styles and the like, defeating the Cursed Carriage will not be difficult. Rematches at the Mirage Arena Curse of Endless Cycle The Cursed Carriage returns at the Mirage Arena, fought in the Curse of Endless Cycle round, one named specifically for it. Serving as the final boss after several waves of Unversed have been defeated, the Cursed Carriage will utilize the same attacks as in its first battle with Aqua; the same strategies can be utilized to defeat it this time. The only differences in this battle will be the Unversed boss's greatly increased HP amount, the possible presence of any friends if the player selects co-op mode, and the increased power of the player's attacks. Should the player choose to face the Cursed Carriage as Terra or Ventus, they merely must change strategies to one that suits a particular character's strengths and weaknesses (recall that Terra favors brute strength, Aqua her magic, and Ventus speed). Due to the player's greatly increased power and any help the player may get from friends, the Cursed Carriage will be quite easy to defeat, clearing the Curse of Endless Cycle round once and for all. Revenge of Champion The Cursed Carriage makes a last stand in the Revenge of Champion round. The same strategies utilized in past battles can be used to defeat it this time. The player should make sure that their character is at a relatively high level, having his or her most powerful abilities equipped. This will not only ensure that maximum damage is dealt to boss, but also that the player's character takes as little damage as possible. As always, remember Terra, Aqua, and Ventus's different fighting styles, make use of Command Styles and the like, and be sure to heal if necessary. Videos Category:Unversed Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep enemies